Destiny
by sparklesofrain
Summary: Destiny will put you through anything to get you where it wants you to be. Tryan eventually. Slash. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Weird is the only word to accurately describe it. Not that the weirdness is bad. Actually, it's probably the best feeling that I've ever felt. When things happen that are totally and completely unexpected, it hits you that there is in fact a destiny, and that destiny will always prevail over what we expect, plan, or try to concoct. Well, that destiny has provided me with all the happiness that I ever could have dreamed of. I'm getting ahead of myself though. This story isn't about my current wonderful feelings. It's about destiny, and how it will do anything to get you where it wants you, even if that entails throwing you into a whirlwind of weirdness that you never imagined to be possible. And so, in order to convey this to you, and take you along with me on the crazy journey which I have already taken, we will begin on October 31st, 2006.

**HSMHSMHSMHSM **

"Ry, it's ten already. I'm pretty sure the kids are done."

"No, no, please leave the light on for a little longer, I love seeing those little kids' costumes," I smiled brightly at Troy, who was kindly letting me spend my favorite holiday at his house. We never get any kids Trick or Treating around my house. Apparently, not many families with children live around the Evans' Estate.

"Fine," he replied, plopping down onto the couch next to me. "Pass the candy?"

"Troy, the candy is not for you." I moved the bowl even further away from him, onto the end table, so that he couldn't possibly reach over and get any, thus stealing from the little monsters who were sure to come to the door.

"I bought it, that means it's mine. Now give it over!" Troy gave me one of his signature stares. I'd gotten used to them over the past few months. After a summer together at Lava Springs, we somehow managed to get a lot closer. Now, it seemed as if we were together every chance that we got. I guess you could say that we were best friends. Every once in a while, he would give me this stare, and he knew what kind of effect it had on me. I gave into his look, and handed him the bowl of candy. He flashed me a smile for a thank you. "So, why do you like Halloween so much anyway?"

I sighed, and a smile spread quickly across my lips. "When I was little," I began, "It was the only day of the year when I could be unique. Sharpay would never choose to be a Frankenstein, or Dracula. She was always a princess. It was just good for me to be able to separate myself from her, even if it was just for one night. Then when I got older," I stopped. I didn't know if I should continue or not, for the second part of my explanation was a bit more personal than just wanting to be an individual.

"When you got older what, Ry?" Troy's eyes were wide, and it surprised me that he was so interested in such a seemingly dull subject.

I took a deep breath and reluctantly continued, with minor editing to my story. "When I got older, well, you remember how I went to West Junior High until highschool?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded.

"Well, when I was in Junior High, I would always wear a mask," _so that people couldn't see who was under it. _"And no one would ever be able to guess who I was," _thankfully. _"So, for one night, I could do anything that I wanted to, and no one would ever know that it was me," _things like hanging out with people other than the freaks. _"It was just kind of fun, you know, this holiday holds memories for me." _Memories that don't include being taunted for things that I have no control over._

"That's really awesome, Ryan!" Troy smiled. "I hope that this Halloween lives up to your standards."

"I'm sure it will," I giggled lightly, and leaned back into the couch. This made one more disaster avoided, and an infinite amount left to go.

To my surprise, Troy was correct in guessing that there would be no more Trick or Treaters. It was agreed that I would spend the night, as I normally did, so we made our way up to Troy's room. I removed my sleeping bag from his closet, where I so conveniently stored it, and set it up in its normal position next to Troy's bed. Sometimes I wished that it didn't have to be on the floor. On the floor, it was almost always cold, uncomfortable, and well, lonely. Not that I ever would have complained. I was just grateful to be sleeping in the same room as Troy, so I didn't want to push it any further than it needed to be pushed.

As I did this, Troy rummaged through his drawers for his favorite pair of pajama pants. It was all I could do not to stare at his perfect figure as he did so. As I was distracted by _not_ watching my best friend, I had supposedly missed a few sentences directed toward me.

"Ry, Ryyann? Are you listening to me?" Troy waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I was just... thinking." Yeah, I was just that smooth.

"About what?"

I begged the invisible Troy in my mind not to pry. "Nothing important. What were you saying?"

Troy gave me a curious glace, but shook it off and continued talking to me. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get on my PJs and check my messages on-line."

"Alright, I'll change too." Troy left, and I began to change into my fashionable pajama bottoms. I took in a deep breath, suddenly glad that Troy wasn't one to force people to tell him things that they didn't want to. I looked around his room, as I did every time I was alone in there. There were about 20 picture frames scattered around the room, each one of Troy with his friends, family, and team mates. I walked over to his night stand, and picked up the one picture frame that rested there. It was one of him and I, during our first sleepover. My eyes were half-closed, and I was sporting a mega-watt smile. Troy's eyes were wide open, and he was making some kind of smirk with his mouth, which I assumed he thought made him look ghetto-fabulous. He was holding up his fingers, in a "rock on" symbol. I still remember that night as clear as a bell. But then again, how could I forget? I had been so nervous, that sleep was totally out of the question, not that Troy would have let me anyway. To Troy, sleepovers meant eating all you could until the morning, sharing secrets (which secretly scared me to death), rough-housing (also a very scary experience), and pretty much just goofing off until you collapsed. Besides the rough-housing, sleepovers with Troy reminded me a lot of sleepovers with Sharpay.

Troy entered, and appeared to be deeply concentrating on something. He gave me a strange look, almost causing me to shiver. I had never seen Troy give that look before, and to tell the truth, I didn't exactly know what to make of it. I put down the picture frame, and took a few steps toward him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Is there something you want to tell me, _best friend_?" he questioned. I searched his face, trying to figure out what could have caused this sudden change in demeanor. He was acting normally just a few minutes ago.

"Like what?" I asked simply, trying not to convey my nervousness.

"I was just checking my Myspace messages." Troy stared right at me, and I could almost feel him ripping away at my inner layers, trying to find the answer he was looking for before he even asked for it.

"So?"

"I got a strange message from Kelsi. It looks like an IM between you two."

"What did it say?" _Shit._ Shit was all that I could think of when it came to AIM conversations between Kelsi and I. I have known Kelsi since my first day of high school, and before Troy came along, I would have considered her my closest friend. We always had very, well, deep conversations on-line. I didn't know what she could have possibly sent him, and why she would have done it.

"Come and see for yourself," Troy stated. He made his way to the computer in his mom's office, and I followed. I searched the screen, and found the dreaded message.

**"kelsi makesplays: so, when r u going to tell him?**

**RyEvans: I don't know. I might not have to. Maybe it's better kept a secret.**

**kelsi makesplays: no, it isn't ryan. you hav to tell him the truth**

**RyEvans: No, I really don't. He's better off not knowing.**

**kelsi makesplays: troy would want to kno**

**RyEvans: I can't tell him Kels, I just can't. "**

"What is it that you can't tell me?" he asked, pointing repeatedly at the screen. In spite of myself, I started to tear up. Why would Kelsi do this to me? I didn't want to tell Troy. I couldn't tell Troy. I just wasn't an option. I walked away from him, and back into his room. I don't know what I was expecting to get from doing that, for of course he just followed me.

"Ry, I don't want to have any secrets between us, why don't you just tell me what's going on?" He put his hand on my shoulder, but even that gesture didn't calm me. My tears started flowing freely.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do Ry. I'm your best friend, I want to know."

"No, Troy! You don't. Just leave it alone, please."

"Ryan, look at me," Troy said. He took my chin and turned my face to look at him. "It's me. Just me. You can tell me anything." I sighed. I looked him straight in the eyes, and held back my tears as well as I possibly could.

"I'm-" I stopped. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. "I'm-"

"You're what?" He asked. Now, he was incredibly close to me. Too close to handle. Nausea started to creep it's way up my throat.

"I'm gonna throw up."

* * *

**Alright, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated A New Set Of Feelings in like.. forever. But, I've been really busy, and out of inspiration for that story. This one on the other hand, is going to be different. It's going to be updated frequently, regardless of inspiration.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

And so, I puked. When I'm extremely nervous, or someone is right up in my face about something, I tend to get nauseous. So, as I emptied the contents of my stomach into his toilet, Troy sat next to me, and attempted to comfort me. He kept remarking on how he was sorry if this was his fault, and that I didn't need to tell him anything if I didn't want to. As he said this, I could hear the sadness in his voice. It obviously hurt him that I wasn't telling him something. It was very hard to think things through while puking, but I was fairly certain that it was better for Troy to feel guilty then to know the truth.

When I was finished throwing up, he led me back to his room. He sat on his bed, and I sat on my sleeping bag. We stayed silent for a while, exchanging glances.

"I'm sorry, Ry," Troy sighed. He attained my eye contact, and refused to let it go. I nodded, hoping he understood that this meant he was forgiven, and held onto my silence. I didn't want to speak yet, for there was a risk that if I did, I might puke again. "Ryan?" Troy slid off his bed, and sat next to me on my sleeping bag. I tilted my head, indicating that he could continue. "Ryan, please talk to me." He inched a bit closer, and I inched back, not wanting there to be any chance that I would puke on the gorgeous boy in front of me. I waited a few moments, making sure that my stomach was stable.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault that I have a weak stomach." I smiled at him, but still kept my distance.

"Do you trust me?" Troy, still holding my eyes in his unbreakable hold, looked severely serious.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I trust you." This obviously didn't satisfy Troy, and he still kept on a stern face.

"But you trust Kelsi more than you trust me." This wasn't a question to Troy. It was a fact. He broke our eye contact, and looked down to play with his thumbs. If puking was my nervous habit, then this was his.

"Not at all Troy." I moved closer to him, and made an effort to see his shadowed face. "I've just known Kelsi longer."

"That's not really an excuse, Ry." He lifted his face, and I could see the traces of sadness lingering in his eyes.

"I thought you said you were alright with me not telling you..."

"Well, I'm not. I don't see what could be so bad that you're scared to tell me."

"Look Troy, it took me over a year to tell Kelsi about this after I met her. We've only been close for a few months, I just need some time." This he seemed to understand. He pursed his lips, and examined my face. Once again, it felt like he was trying to rip away at my layers, and a part of me wanted to let him. I coughed, trying to distract my mind from that thought.

"So you will tell me?" he implored. "I mean, eventually?"

"Eventually, I guess," I sighed. A wide grin spread across Troy's face.

"And when you tell me," he began, waving his finger in some sort of manner that I supposed he thought was teasing. "I'll tell you exactly why I broke up with Gabby."

"What? But you haven't told anyone why you did it!"

"Well, I trust you enough to let you know." He smiled, and moved back onto his bed. " So, whenever you're ready, I'll be willing."

I sighed. He always knew exactly how to get me to tell him things. He knew that the reason for the infamous breakup between Gabby and himself had everyone stumped, especially me, since he never mentioned anything to me beforehand, as I would have expected him to. One day, he just came over to my house, with a distraught look on his poor little face, and told me that he ended things with his girlfriend of many months. When I asked why, he said that it didn't matter, and to please just leave it alone. Since the breakup incident, Gabby had been abnormally distant with not only Troy, but our whole group of friends. This had been extremely painful for Troy, since he repeatedly said that he didn't want to lose her as a friend. Sadly, she didn't feel the same way. Troy's finger motion was right. This was a very teasing and tempting deal.

"Well," I began. "If I tell you, will you be willing to promise to follow some... conditions?"

"Yes, of course Ry. Whatever you want." Troy was beaming. I thought it over once more, what difference would it make if he freaked out tonight, or a few months from now? Months would make no difference in this case. His reaction would probably not be changed by time.

"Fine," I faked a smile for his benefit. "Here's the deal, you have to go first. If I deem your story worthy, then I'll tell you my secret."

"Deal." Troy removed himself from his bed once more, and sat fairly close to me.

"Hold on, there's more," I laughed nervously, and moved a bit away from him. "You also have to promise that if you're really, really, angry, after I tell you, just turn away. Don't yell at me, please? I wont be able to handle that."

"Ry, I would never yell at you." He reached out, and stroked my hand, just another one of his odd gestures that made me extremely nervous, and extremely joyous at the same time. That Troy Bolton, he really knew, and still knows, how to play with someone's emotions.

"So, come on, tell me." He slowly removed his hand from mine, and began to play with his thumbs again.

"So, for about 2 months before I broke up with Gabs," he still insisted on using her nicknames and never her full name, even though they were no longer friends, or even aquaintences, "I was having feelings for this other person," he paused, and his eyes shifted nervously. "That would have been fine with any other girl, but I mean, I really liked Gabby, and she was my first long term girlfriend, so I didn't want to throw that away for just anyone. But it wasn't just anyone, Ry, it was someone amazing, someone _different, _someone who I would have never expected to develop feelings for. But I did, and that was the problem. I thought the feelings would go away, but they didn't. I completely lost interest in Gabby, and tried to devote as much of my time as I could to my new love-interest. I knew it wasn't fair to Gabby that I was avoiding and ignoring her, but I just didn't love her anymore, and I started to believe that I didn't ever love her. I came to realise that she was just some girl that was convenient, and that people believed I should be with. So, I broke up with her, and I told her that I was pretty much over her, and that I had extremely strong feelings for someone else. She demanded to know who for, but I wouldn't tell her, I couldn't tell her. I was scared. I was scared that they wouldn't feel the same way, and I still am. I haven't told the person, and my feelings have only intensified over the last month. I think you know that you're the first person I've told about this, " Troy paused. During his explination, he had somehow forgotten to breathe. "And I know that you wont tell anyone. I trust you completely."

"Thanks for trusting me so much, Troy." I smiled, and gave him a hug, for he certainly deserved one for sharing so much. But truth be told, I needed a hug too. It hurt to know that he was so crazy over some girl, someone other than me.

"You deserve to be trusted, Ry." We released eachother from our bear-hug.

"So trust me with one more thing?"

"Anything."

"Who's the other girl? And why are you so scared to tell her about how you feel? You're Troy Bolton, I'm almost one hundred percent positive that she wont reject you."

"I don't know about that, Ry," he sighed. "I don't even know if they'll want the kind of relationship I'm after. It might just be better admiring them from a far."

"Troy," I began, jumping to my feet. "That's never better. You have to get your feelings out! You'll never be happy with them all locked up inside of you." And that was all I truely wanted, for Troy to be happy. If I couldn't do that for him, and someone else could, then I wished them the best. Troy got to his feet as well.

"What are you talking about?" A goofy smile broke out on his serious face.

"Go call her, or text her, or_ something_!" I kept reminding myself that I had to stay encouraging if I wanted Troy to be happy. I danced over to his nightstand, and grabbed his cell phone. I thrusted it out in front of me, and began going through his contact list. "Is it... Amanda?" he shook his head. "Amy?" more shaking, and the serious look returned to his features. "Bethany?" He shook his head again, and tried to grab the phone away. I simply spun around so that it was out of his reach.

"Ryan, isn't it your turn to tell me something?" He said through clenched teeth. He tried again to get the phone away from me, but failed.

"Not until you _tell her_!"

"What if I can't tell _her_?"

"What are you talking about? It's not hard, just tell her that you-"

"Stop, stop already Ry!" He grabbed my wrists, and I dropped his phone onto his foot. "What if it's not a her?" His breath was hot on my face, and he was extremely close once again.

"What do you mean?" I tried to squirm free of his firm grasp, but failed.

"I mean," he sighed, calming, and loosening his grip a bit. "What if it's a guy?"

I blinked. That was all I could do. Troy's gay? Troy? Gay? Like me? Where did this come from?

"Ryan," he looked frantic as he searched my eyes for some kind of emotion. "Ry, please don't be mad at me. It's not that bad, I mean, it's not that different from liking a girl, right? It just involves more than one guy. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have told you. Ry, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot." He let go of my wrists, and started pacing. I just blinked a few more times. So, now I wasn't only going to be rejected by a straight man, but by someone who was also gay. Great.

"Troy," I managed to choke out between blinks. "It's okay."

"Seriosuly? You're not... I don't know, repulsed that you've been hanging out with a gay guy constantly for the past few months?"

"No," I laughed a dry laugh. "It'd be kind of rude if I was."

"Why would it be rude?" He sat down next to me, making sure to keep his distance.

"Because this is what you've been begging me to tell you all night. What you just told me is what I was trying to avoid telling you."

"You're gay?" He moved closer to me again, for apparently, the gay guy-straight guy invisible barrier was no longer existant.

"Yeah," I looked down at his thumbs, and saw that they were once again playing nervously. "So, go ahead and call _him_ then." I reached over and grabbed his phone from the spot on the floor on which it had been abandoned, and slid it toward him. Instead of taking the phone, he took my hand, and started playing with my thumb instead of his own.

"I'm scared."

I took this chance to look into his eyes. They were scared, and obdviously nervous. "Don't be."

He took a second to consider this, then grabbed both of my wrists again. He slowly brought his face toward mine, and gave me one soft kiss on the lips. I stared at him in shock.

"I'm the other guy?" I tried to configure this new load of information into my brain. Troy likes me?

"No, Ry," he didnt let go of my wrists. "You're _the_ guy."


End file.
